


Don't Panic (Actually You Should Panic a Little)

by BlueMorpho (caacrinolaas)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, POV Allura (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins, Team as Family, Tranquilizers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caacrinolaas/pseuds/BlueMorpho
Summary: Allura never enjoyed the brain fog that came after the healing pod, but this was decidedly a worse kind of fog.BTHB: Tranquilizer Dart





	Don't Panic (Actually You Should Panic a Little)

**Author's Note:**

> It's BTHB time! I actually started this before realizing I had this on my card, which is why it's 70% fluff. This is my first time writing whump and, unfortunately for the voltron cast, I had a LOT of fun with it!
> 
> I'm probably going to write a sequel to this from another POV because that's always fun. Maybe I can even throw in another prompt. Who knows!

"...ura! Alu..."

"..."

"...e need you t..."

Allura tried to open her eyes at the muffled voices. It sounded like people were panicking.

She can't have people panicking. She's the princess. She is supposed to assure her people everything will be alright.

Why was opening her eyes so difficult? Why was she...

"...ink she's..."

"...llura!"

It felt as if her eyes were glued shut. But she was stronger than that, and finally forced them open.

The first thing she saw was blue.

Was it the sky? If she was lying down, perhaps she was looking up at the sky.

That couldn't be right, as she began to make out other blurred colors. White. Yellow. Green. A hint of red that flashed all about.

What was going on?

"I don't... I don't know... what's..." That was her own voice. Why did it sound so far away?

The blurred shapes began to take form as she forced herself to stay awake, despite her eyelids increasing heaviness. It was the Paladins.

That couldn't be. The Paladins of Voltron were defeated. Altea had...

No. These aren't _the_ Paladins. They are _her_ Paladins.

The five child Paladins from Earth. It was _her team._

They looked scared.

The Yellow Paladin suddenly ran off, and the Green Paladin appeared to be holding her bayard. Were they being attacked?

She was on her back, but slightly lifted off the ground. The Blue Paladin was gently holding her and speaking... yelling... rapidly. Was he yelling at her?

Suddenly, Allura's world exploded with sound and pain.

Yelling. Metallic clashing. Headache. Loud. Hurt. _Hurt_.

_Everything hurt._

"I can hear! I can... Lance?" She couldn't quite see his face through her blurred vision. She didn't remember if that was even his name. Everything hurt.

"Allura! Are you okay? Are you in pain?" The words were frantic.

"I... yes, it hurts... I don't know why. What's going..." Her voice sounded wrong to her own ears.

"We don't know what's going on oth..." His voice began to fade out no matter how hard she focused on it. "We need t...ut of here..."

The pain was floating away with her senses. The world was floating away.

Allura was floating.

"...ion and th....."

Her eyelids grew heavy, and this time she didn't fight it.

_______________

Allura woke up in a pair of sturdy arms. The headache was gone and replaced with exhaustion, but she had no trouble opening her eyes to reveal the person holding her was...

"...Coran?"

"Good morning, Princess!" The Advisor's voice was filled with relief. "Thank the stars you're alright. You had quite the doozy."

Looking around, she saw that the rest of the Paladins were crowded around with expressions varying from worry to tearful smiles. They no longer had their armor, blankets and pillows spread across the floor around the healing pods.

Just how long was she in there?

Coran must have picked up her confusion, because he answered, "you were out for about half a movement. While you had no other external injuries, the detoxification took longer than expected."

"Detoxification? I thought tha-"

"You got hit with a poisoned tranquilizer dart in the middle of the so-called peace treaty." Pidge interrupted quickly. "Turns out those assholes were planning on taking you hostage on a bounty for the Empire. It probably would've been worse if Lance hadn't went up to you with a terrible pickup line-" a protested squawk- "right about when you were hit, which is a sentence I never thought I'd say."

"Oh." Allura was not usually lost for words, but this new information and her cryopod fogged brain were not mixing well. "What happened next?"

Before Pidge could continue on with the story, Shiro placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder to stop her. The Black Paladin was smiling, but the bags under his eyes showed worried stress and sleepless nights.

"Let's take this to the dining room and get you some food."

_______________

"...so then, Shiro was all, 'how fucking dare you pieces of shit, we're Paladins of Voltron blah blah'-"

"That's not what I said at all."

"-and then a bunch of guards started attacking us because we were disrespecting the King or whatever. They looked pretty threatening but definitely not strong enough to breach the impenetrable wall of an angry Keith and even angrier Hunk." Pidge shifted from sitting on the dinner table back down to a chair as Hunk handed Allura a bowl of food goo. "After you passed out again, Lance managed to find an exit to get you back to the castle. So you can thank him for that."

That sounded about right. It explained everything she had seen when she momentarily woke up.

"Well, then, thank you Lance." Allura hadn't realized how hungry she was until the bowl was set in front of her, and she began to eat faster that what would be considered acceptable for royalty. But that didn't matter, not right now.

"Anytime, Princess." Of course he had to wink. "Lancey-Lance's pickup lines always save the day."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, turning back to the rest of the Paladins.

Everything was alright now. But it wasn't.

"I'd like to apologize." That got an immediate start of confused protests, but she put her hand up and continued. "I shouldn't have assumed that this was the same planet that aligned with Altea thousands of deca-phoebs ago. If I had done a bit more research, this would have never happened. I'm very sorry I put all of you through the trouble of having to save me."

There was a few moments of silence before the room exploded.

"What?!"

"Allura, you literally got poisoned-!"

"It's not your fault!"

"Seriously-"

"Apology not taken because the apology is stupid."

"You don't need to apologize!"

The Princess blinked, unable to process or respond to all of the overlapping protests of the Paladins. Before she could open her mouth to rebuke, Shiro stepped forward once again.

"Allura, it's not your fault. We all make mistakes, and this isn't the first time we've gone somewhere based on outdated information." He spoke calmly, almost sounding like he does when he would chide one of the younger Paladins. The Altean opted to ignore that implication.

"And definitely not the first time we've dealt with bounty hunters!" Hunk cut in, before mumbling under his breath about Rolo and Nyma again.

Allura sighed. "I understand. But I still wish to apologize."

The Paladins glanced at each other before Hunk looked back with a sly grin. "You know what? Instead of an apology, I think you can make this up for us with..."

"GROUP HUG!"

It wasn't the most comfortable of group hugs, given Allura was still seated while everyone was trying to hug her at once. She was partially convinced that Keith was being swallowed by her hair, Pidge inadvertently ended up sitting on her lap, and Lance had Hunk's entire body weight crushing him against the arm of the chair.

But despite the awkwardness, the guilt that ate at her began to recede. Allura was a part of the team, and she was happy as long as everyone else was happy and safe.


End file.
